Kim Seongri
|birthday = April 6, 1994 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = B |height = 173cm |weight = 61kg |youtube = Official YouTube |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram |facebook = Official Facebook |v_live = Official V Live |fan_cafe = Official Fan Cafe |company = C2K }}Kim Seongri (김성리) is currently a solo artist under C2K Entertainment. He was a competitor on Produce 101 Season 2. However, he ranked #47 on episode 8 and was eliminated. Career & History Before Produce 101, Seongri was a member of the group K-BOYS that debuted in 2012. However, this group later disbanded and there is little information on them as online music videos and profiles have been deleted. In 2015, Seongri appeared on I Can See Your Voice. After Produce 101, he decided to join other Produce 101 Trainees in the project group RAINZ under KISS Entertainment. On October 28, 2018 RAINZ officially disbanded after completing their group promotions. All the members returned to their respective agencies. In April 2019, Seongri debuted as a solo artist with the album First Love. Discography Produce 101 * "It's Me (Pick Me)" (2017) K-BOYS Singles * "K-Boys" (2012) * "Love" (2012) RAINZ Korean Albums * Sunshine (2017) * Shake You Up (2018) Singles * "Juliette" (2017) * "Turn It Up" (2018) Japanese Singles * "Good" ("Sukinante") (2018) * "Rainbow" ("Niji") (2018) Solo Albums * First Love (첫, 사랑) (2019) Singles * "That's You" (그게 너라서) (2019) OST * "I Miss You" (보고싶어) (The Lady of Dignity) (2017) * "Looking Back" (돌아보면) (Lovers In Bloom) (2017) * "Let It Go, Let It Be" (Hospital Ship) (2017) * "Falling In Love" (Borg Mom) (2017) * "Fly Away" (Rude Miss Youngae Season 16) (2017) * "Say To Me" (나에게 하는 말) (A Poem A Day) (2018) * "I Want" (Love To The End) (2018) * "Starlight" (별빛연가) (Imaginary Connection Vol. 6) (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * It's Me (Pick Me) (2017) RAINZ * Juliette (2017) * Turn It Up (2018) * Sukinante (2018) * Rainbow (Niji) (2018) * That's You (2019) Solo * That's You (2019) * Starlight (2019) Television * I Can See Your Voice (2015) * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) Gallery Promotional Kim Seongri RAINZ Debut.jpg|RAINZ Seongri Sunshine.jpg|''Sunshine'' Seongri Shake You Up.jpg|''Shake You Up'' Kim Seongri Sukinante Promo.png|"Sukinante" Kim Seongri Rainbow Promo.jpg|"Rainbow" Kim Seongri First Love Promo 2.jpg|''First Love'' Produce 101 Kim Seonglee Profile.jpg Kim Seongri Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Kim Seongri Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Kim Seongri Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Kim Seongri Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Kim Seongri Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Kim Seongri Produce 101 Promotional 6.jpg Kim Seongri Produce 101 Promotional 7.jpg Kim Seongri Produce 101 Promotional 8.jpg Kim Seongri Produce 101 Promotional 9.jpg Videos PRODUCE 101 season2 C2Kㅣ김성리ㅣ 남자답게 멋있게 깔끔하게 @자기소개 1분 PR 161212 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ김성리 (C2K) 161212 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 It's 머랭타임!ㅣ김성리 (C2K) 161212 EP.0|Meringue Time Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ김성리(C2K) vs 주원탁(투에이블컴퍼니) 161212 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 풀버전 C2K 김성리 ♬지못미 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 170414 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김성리 - EXO ♬CALL ME BABY 1조 @그룹배틀 170421 EP.3|Call Me Baby Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김성리 - 정승환 ♬너였다면 @보컬 포지션 평가 170517 EP.7|If It Is You Eye Contact Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:RAINZ Category:Soloist